


it's a great big world

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Girl!Peen, Rock Star Quinn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to convince Rachel to join Kurt and Santana’s band, Santana offers for Rachel to come and sit during a set of auditions. Rachel agrees, not expecting to see a certain blonde-turned-rock-star, g!p Quinn, as the incentive that woos her into joining the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I already told you guys. I don’t want to be in your band.”

Rachel rests her fists against the rise of her hips and scowls at Kurt and Santana who are scowling right back. She huffs in annoyance and paces around their shared apartment to get to the warm croissants, but Kurt blocks her way. He has his arms crossed like he’s the gatekeeper—or croissant-keeper, rather. “Kurt,  _excuse_  me.”

“Not until you say yes, Rachel.” Kurt says. “We’ve been begging you for  _weeks_!”

“I’m busy! With school, work, and Funny Girl rehearsals, I have a lot on my plate.”

Santana swings her legs, her heels bumping against the cupboard doors. The noise irritates Rachel to no end, but Santana always does it when she wants Rachel to cave in. She sucks in a deep breath. It’s not going to work this time around.

She walks around Kurt and grabs two warm croissants off the plate and transfers them onto her own. Rachel finds the vegan butter, ignoring her two roommates whom she loves to death, but sometimes they just don’t know when to quit. She smears the clay-like butter all over the pastry and hums as she eats.

Her two roommates keep watching her like she recently committed murder, and Rachel stares right back. They are a trio of weird sentimentalities and Rachel will support them in any and all endeavours Kurt and Santana wish to undertake. As long as they don’t include her in their shenanigans.

“How about this,” Santana offers, hopping off the countertop and walking over to Rachel to take a bite off of her breakfast. Rachel protests but closes her mouth when Santana holds up her hand while she chews. “You join us for one audition session. If you still don’t want to join, then…” Santana shrugs. “That’s fine. We’ll keep off your back.”

“Santana!” Kurt hisses. “What are you planning?”

“Chill, Kurt. What about it, Berrylicious?” Santana reverts to the high school nickname to tease, and Rachel takes it in stride.

“Fine,” she concedes. “Whatever you’re planning, I’m ninety percent sure that I still won’t join your nameless band. It’ll have to be after my six-hour shift on Thursday.”

Smirking, Santana nods and holds out her hand for Rachel to take. “Do we have a deal, Rachel?”

“Yes we do, Santana.”

They shake on it.

* * *

Rachel glances at the large clock that hangs over the doorway of Spotlight Diner. She has two hours left until her shift ends and her feet kills. Rachel takes another order and scurries away to ring it up. Kurt and Santana have the day off for their auditions and Rachel half wishes that she is with them. But she has to earn money somehow, and this is the best way.

She fantasizes about playing Fanny in front of throngs of people while she has the few moments of downtime to catch her breath. She hydrates, wipes her sweat off her brow. She hears the bell ring, and she rushes out of the break room and back into the fray. The family from earlier left a mess of torn pancakes and crumbled waffles all over the tabletop, and if not for the fact that Rachel gets paid to clean up their messes, she would have up and left the diner.

Rachel wipes the sticky syrup off the table and brushes the crumbs onto a plate. She dumps the dirty dishes into the bin and rubs her sore arms. All Rachel wants now is to go home and sink into a hot bath, watch Funny Girl on her iPad while she mouths the lines along with Barbra. But the clock has barely moved—two and a half hours until the glorious end to her shift comes. Salvation.

A customer waves her over and she skips over with a bright smile on her lips. They order a stack of pancakes and a grilled cheese. Rachel rushes to ring it up before going over to help another customer.

The rest of her shift follows this pattern. Take an order, help another customer. It reaches the point where Rachel loses sense of time and place and how tired she is. But when the floor manager tells her that she’s free to go, she blinks and shakes herself out of her stupor. The ache that her body held out on her comes rushing through her veins and she almost collapses.

Still, Rachel limps out of the Spotlight Diner and checks her phone. Kurt and Santana blew up her messages reminding her about the auditions she has to attend. Through the pain shooting up her calves, Rachel trudges to NYADA with no external complaint whatsoever, and quietly dares Kurt and Santana to try and call her a bad friend.

She makes it to the room they hijacked, where someone is already singing their lungs out. Rachel winces and sneaks inside to sit beside Kurt, who pushes a grande soy latte and a donut in her direction. She thanks him to the bottom of her heart and drinks. The man finishes his song with a twang, and Santana makes a scathing remark that Rachel doesn’t even hear. The coffee is in the middle of resuscitating her senses.

The man who just auditioned stalks away, head hanging low. “Glad you can make it, Rachel.” Santana crosses her legs and her arms across her chest. “That first guy was a fluke so don’t you dare make a decision already.” Rachel shrugs and licks her lips. Santana leafs through her clipboard and raises her brow. “The next one oozes potential though. You ready?”

Rachel nods and sets her cup down. Santana calls out to the next audition while the band switches out. Three men with thick, wavy hair walked in. Rachel’s eyes went wide. Judging from these men, the singer probably looked the same, if not hairier. Why would they be interested in a Madonna cover band? They watch in shocked silence as the men set up their instruments. Santana taps her pen against the clipboard and asks them if they’re ready.

The men say nothing as the guitarist starts playing, bobbing his head along with the beat. The drummer, with his thick beard and his sunglasses plays along. Kurt and Santana both look at each other in clear confusion. Rachel, however, smiles to herself. This is showmanship, and she can’t wait to hear whoever is about to audition.

A soft, familiar voice stems from out into the hallway, yet Rachel can’t quite place where she heard that voice before.  _“Step out into the Indian dust. I can feel the cracks in my spirit, they’re starting to bust.”_

The voice was incredibly familiar. Rachel is hit by nostalgia, but nostalgia for what, she can’t quite remember. “ _I’m trying to tell myself that I’m better off alone…_ ”  It isn’t until the bass drum pulses like her heartbeat that she hears the footsteps. Sure and measured, against the laminate floors. Rachel’s eyes widen. She cannot believe her eyes.

Quinn Fabray stands before her, wearing black trousers that clung to her legs, hiding nothing, especially not that distinct shape that rests right against her thigh. A black blazer, with brown feathers covering her shoulders. Her hair is in a ponytail, the blonde tuft rising off the top of her head. Rachel swallows hard and finds herself filled with awe at the cocky stance—one leg behind, Quinn’s weight against that leg. Thumbs hooked in the pocket of her blazers. A smirk on her lips.

“ _And all of my friends say I should move on_.” Quinn sings. She walks the length of the room before approaching the table where Kurt, Santana, and Rachel are sitting. “ _She’s just another girl. Don’t let her stick it to your heart so hard._ ” Her sheer white shirt ripples as she moves. The music picks up, Quinn grasps the microphone stand and sings her heart out, looking at Rachel as she does. Quinn throws her a wink, and continue to sing. “ _She’s just another girl. Don’t let her stick it to your heart so hard._ ”

Quinn sways to and fro and does a salute, her lips in a permanent smirk. Her hazel eyes, her presence, the sound of her voice is hypnotic. And for Rachel, the effects seem to be tenfold.

She shrugs off her black blazer and throws it to the side. “ _I went to see a fortune teller; that was a trip. Maybe this confusion’s got me losing my grip._ ” Quinn reaches into her pocket and pulls out a stick-on moustache and puts it over her lip. She grins as she sings, dancing across the room now. As she dives back into the chorus again, Rachel taps her toes to the beat. Gives her time to actually listen to the lyrics. Hope for the best that Quinn is singing to _her_ , especially with the song’s ‘My-friends-told-me-I-should-get-over-you-but-I-don’t-want-to’ message.

The tune drops, and Quinn takes a seat right in front of Rachel, Santana and Kurt. “ _I could be reeling them in, left and right. But something’s got a hold of me tonight._ ” She pulls out a pair of wayfarers from her pocket and puts it on as she taps her palm against the table to the rhythm. Kurt and Santana looking on with amused smiles on their faces. Rachel, still staring. “ _Well maybe all of my friends should confront…”_ She pats Santana’s hand, the dark-haired woman chuckling and swatting her away. _“The fact that I don’t want another girl._ ” She smiles at Rachel, brushes her fingers against the back of her hand.

Quinn stands up, rips her moustache off and throws it along with her sunglasses to where her blazer is as she sings the chorus once more. She stands behind the microphone stand and grips it tight. That’s when Rachel notices that this song means something to Quinn, what with the way her brow furrows as she sings the final chorus. The way she dances as if she practiced this song for hours. The way she clasps her hands across her chest, right against her heart, as the song fades into its last remaining notes. The way Quinn’s arms fall to her sides, limp. But certainly not defeated.

A ten second silence follows until Rachel shoots up off her seat, clapping furiously. Quinn chuckles and scratches her cheek. Still smirking. “I take it you like that?” She looks back at the band who are watching. “Thanks guys.” They nod, still wordless, as they pack up and leave.

“That was definitely something.” Santana says, scribbling something on her clipboard. “I mean, the moustache and that shirt looks totally gay on you, so I enjoyed that. Kurt?”

He laughs and shakes her head. “I agree with Santana. You’re in the band, Quinn.”

The blonde grins and picks up her blazer and her props off the floor. She puts it in her pocket, shrugging it on. “What about you, Rachel? What do you think?”

“Oh, she’s not in the band.” Santana retorts. Rachel nudges her with her thigh.

“I am now.” She retorts and Kurt and Santana both flash a triumphant grin. “That was amazing. You had very good showmanship, Quinn. I applaud it.” Rachel says, her eyes darting towards the bulge in Quinn’s trousers. She clears her throat, stands up from her seat. “If you’ll all excuse me. I need… something.” She makes vague hand gestures and leaves the room to breathe.

Her feelings are probably in this tumultuous mess because she hasn’t seen Quinn recently. Yes, she sends her weekly email updates, but Quinn rarely responds. Which, Rachel understands, since she’s probably busy at Yale or something. And to see her once more, completely transformed into this smirking, cocky rock star… It will do things to _anyone_.

“You okay there, Rachel?” Quinn asks, leaning against the wall beside Rachel. Still smirking, one foot against the wall. “You left in a rush there. Thought I did something wrong to offend you.”

“No, not at all.” Rachel nibbles the inside of her bottom lip and rakes her eyes up and down Quinn’s jaunty posture. “You look really good, Quinn. I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

“You knew how I look all these years, how come it surprised you?” Quinn takes a step forward, closing the distance between her and Rachel into a singular step that if Rachel so desired, she can close it and she can be pressed up against Quinn’s body.

It comes as no surprise that Rachel does indeed lunge for Quinn. Gripping the lapel of her black blazer, pulling her in for a much-needed kiss. A kiss she had no idea she’d been craving. In that empty hallway in NYADA, Rachel kisses Quinn for the first time. She closes her eyes in her attempt to remember everything about this moment. The spicy smell of Quinn’s perfume. The softness of her mouth against hers. The rustle of Quinn’s clothing as she shifts closer, her arms tight around Rachel’s hips.

“How long are you in New York for?” Rachel asks, her tone soft. As if she prefers not to talk, prefers to kiss Quinn for as long as she lives, possibly.

“For a while.” Quinn slides her hand up Rachel’s sides to draw her in closer for another kiss. This time, it’s slower. Quinn taking her time as she gives Rachel’s bottom lip a tentative lick. At the sensation of her tongue, Rachel shivers. Grips the blonde’s arms to keep her wrapped around her body for fear of falling. “Why? Do you want to go back to my place?”

Rachel hasn’t done this before. But with Quinn’s hazel eyes peering at her face, Rachel feels like an adult saying yes. She may not be a stranger and this is nothing like a one night hookup in a bar, but there’s something about taking Quinn’s hand despite their friends sitting in the next room waiting for them to come back and leaving the building feels thrilling for Rachel. And as Quinn locks their fingers together and kisses her cheek, it feels like they’ve been doing this for  _years_.

And that familiarity is something Rachel definitely missed.

Boxes clutter the main room of Quinn’s apartment. As soon as they both step inside, Rachel almost trips over a box labelled ‘books’. She has to hop over one box labelled ‘socks’, and another labelled ‘books pt. 2’. Quinn grins, sheepish, as she kicks them aside. “Sorry about that.” She kicks open the door to her bedroom and pulls Rachel in.

This room, unlike the living room, is already neat and tidy. The bed, neatly made. The pillows and sheets seem untouched. Sunlight filters through the grey striped curtains. Rachel imagined that being in Quinn’s room for the first time will be awkward, but if anything, it is far from it. Quinn sits on the foot of her bed, pulling Rachel after her. She smiles and kicks off her shoes first. Then she bends forward, drags a hand up Rachel’s calves, and kisses her stomach over her shirt.

Rachel releases a soft gasp. She curls her fingers along the nape of Quinn’s neck, right beneath her ponytail. Quinn’s hands travel higher, now on her thighs, stroking with her warm palm the smoothness of her skin there. Quinn grins, all teeth and mischief. She tightens her grasp on Rachel’s thighs and dumps her on the bed, the brunette squealing. She bounces, watching Quinn while she crawls on top of Rachel. “Is this okay?”

“Quinn, if this wasn’t okay, I would have stopped you a long time ago. This is more than okay.” Rachel assures her. Courage is laced with her giddiness, it seems. She reaches out, unclasps the pearl buttons of Quinn’s shirt. Rachel tugs her in for another kiss while Quinn discards her clothing and works on getting rid of Rachel’s blouse.

Now fully naked save for her tight black boxers, Quinn presses her body against Rachel, who is  _completely_  naked now. She shudders, Quinn’s nipples dragging against her stiff ones. Rachel clutches on Quinn’s back, her skin like wet cement. She nuzzles Quinn’s cheek, hooks her legs around her hips and draws her in closer until her hips are pressed against Rachel’s, the bulge of her cock poking her thigh.

“ _Fuck_ , Rachel.” Quinn whispers against her neck. She cups a breast with a steady hand. Kisses Rachel with a hum while her fingers work Rachel’s nipples even stiffer. It’s been months since Rachel’s been touched like this, and it’s obvious that Quinn is enjoying this fact as she teases Rachel with light kisses down her neck, along the valley of her soft mounds.

“No teasing,” Rachel insists, the pads of her fingers pressing against Quinn’s scalp. She grasps handfuls of her hair and keeps her where her mouth is—wrapped tight around a nipple, laving her tongue against it. “You of all people know just how impatient I am, so _please_ , hurry up!”

Quinn grins. “But you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day. When you’re finally in my bed, naked.” She nips the swell of Rachel’s tits and nuzzles the tender skin. “Forgive me for taking my time with you.”

 Unsure whether to read into Quinn’s statement, Rachel instead rolls on top of her. Her thighs on either side of Quinn’s hip, her bare pussy flush against the bulge in her boxers. The blonde groans and grasps at Rachel’s hips, stilling her. But Rachel is not having any of it. She tugs at Quinn’s wrists, pins them over her head while she locks eyes with her and swirls her tongue around Quinn’s breasts. She nibbles down to the plane of Quinn’s stomach, her wrists finally released. When Rachel’s wandering lips reach the garter of Quinn’s boxers, the blonde seizes up. Her overflow of confidence seems to have dissipated.

To reassure her, Rachel smiles and kisses Quinn’s cock over her boxers, a gasp escaping her. She licks the swell of it before tugging it down. It springs out, slapping Quinn’s lower stomach with its thick hardness. “Rach—”

“I never imagined you to be so big.” Rachel hums, licking the underside of Quinn’s cock, making the blonde gasp. It was no secret in high school that Quinn’s anatomy was different from theirs. Rachel always wondered what it looked like, and now that Quinn’s meat is before her, erect and its veins curling around her pale shaft, Rachel finds her mouth watering.

She lowers her mouth and takes the tip in between her lips, giving it a deep suck. Rachel hears Quinn groan, her legs spreading wider. Rachel’s hand wraps around Quinn’s girth, giving her cock a few pumps. She dips into the hole of her cock, the taste of Quinn’s precum thick on her tongue.

Rachel sinks Quinn’s cock deeper into her mouth, humming as it stretches her lips. She suckles, her fingers finding the soft sacs of Quinn’s balls. Rachel smiles despite her full mouth at the way the blonde grunts and jerks her hips higher, pushing more of her cock in Rachel’s eagerly sucking mouth. “Your mouth feels so good, Rachel.” Quinn pants. “It’s so fucking warm.  _Shit_.” She grasps a handful of Rachel’s hair and bucks, jerking hard when the head of her dick nudges the back of her throat.

Rachel doesn’t even gag. Instead, she winks up at Quinn and smoothly takes the rest of her length, the head pressing against the walls of her throat. She swallows, the muscles rippling around Quinn’s sensitive head. With urgency, Quinn pulls her wet cock out of Rachel’s mouth. The brunette’s small fists curl around it and she pumps. Puckers her lips and kisses the head of Quinn’s cock.

Quinn stills Rachel’s wrists and sits up to kiss her. “Your turn. Lay down. I’ve been wanting to have a taste of your pussy.” She whispers against Rachel’s swollen lips. The dark-haired woman groans softly and lies back. Quinn lifts her shapely legs over her shoulders and kisses the mound of her pussy while maintaining eye contact with her.

“Have you been really thinking about my pussy?” Rachel asks, an amused smile on her lips. Quinn smiles, uses her thumbs to part her plump pussy to expose her clit. She doesn’t answer. Instead, she dives in, mouth parting to swirl her tongue around Rachel’s clit. The smaller woman shudders, gripping Quinn’s hair. “ _Oh!_ ”

Rachel can see the smile in Quinn’s eyes. Her tongue laps around her entrance, her cum already leaking as Quinn strokes her pussy with her firm tongue. They never break eye contact, and the way Quinn’s dilated hazel eyes stares up at Rachel as she quivers makes her even more sensitive to Quinn’s attention.

“Oh my god, that’s so—” Rachel gasps as her voice cracks. “ _Amazing_ …” She props herself up by her elbows, watching Quinn bury her nose against the tuft of hair that dusts her pussy. Rachel can feel Quinn’s jaw tensing against her inner thigh as she licks and tongues her leaking hole. She reaches for Quinn’s hand, brings it up to her breasts, and whimpers, her stomach clenching. “I’m so close…”

But this doesn’t slow Quinn down. If anything, she grins wider and sucks on Rachel’s stiff clit. She tugs Quinn’s hair, her ass rising off the bed to hump into her tongue until she is whining. Shaking as each wave of her orgasm courses through her while Quinn coaxes it out of her with her talented tongue.

Even then, Quinn refuses to stop. She slurps at Rachel’s leaking pussy, drawing her head back and watching as a clear line of spit and cum trails after her lips. Rachel shivers and collapses on the bed. “Goodness gracious, Quinn.” She pants raggedly.

The blonde grins, her lips and chin slick with Rachel’s cum. She leans in for a kiss, Rachel wrapping her arms around her head to kiss her, tasting herself on her lips.

Quinn wraps her hand around the back of Rachel’s neck as she scatters soft kisses along her lips, her cheeks, her jaw. Her cock slides along her slick folds, nudging against her clit before resting the head just along her entrance. “Please…” Rachel whispers against Quinn’s mouth. She sucks on Quinn’s lip, moaning as her cock slides inside her. Her pussy is slick and wide open, ready for Quinn’s dick. Nails digging into her skin, Rachel hooks her legs tight around Quinn’s hips and urges her to deeper.

Smiling, Quinn presses their foreheads together and takes off pounding into Rachel. She whines, her fingers dragging against Quinn’s jaw. “So good, so good.” She whimpers against her cheek. The blonde’s pounding is hard and deep, knocking the breath out of Rachel’s lungs with each thrust.

Quinn grips Rachel’s thighs and scoots her higher on the bed. She flattens her body against hers, elbows resting on either side of her head. She pounds into her, groaning softly as Rachel grips her jaw and coaxes Quinn’s tongue out so she can suck on it. “Holy shit,  _Rachel_.” Quinn grits out. “I still can’t believe how sexy you are. Everything about you is just—”

Rachel is unable to stop herself from grinning as Quinn buries her face against her neck, her hot breath tickling her. “Keep fucking me like that and you’re going to make me come, Quinn.” She whispers, nipping the shell of her ear lightly, but it’s enough to make Quinn’s hips stutter, her cock seemingly growing thicker inside her with every word she murmurs in her ear. Quinn slides an arm between their sweaty bodies and she rubs Rachel’s clit with her thumb, her hips pumping away, cock dragging out of her hole, shinier than ever with Rachel’s cum.

“ _Yesyesyes_. Come inside me—!” Rachel throws her head back, the veins of her neck popping out with the strain of her orgasm. She squeezes her eyes shut and her entire body twitches. She curls into herself, panting Quinn’s name as she gulps for air. Rachel comes in waves, her hips rising to meet the blonde’s steady thrusts before she groans. Warmth spreads inside Rachel’s pussy as Quinn unloads her cum inside her.

“Oh  _fuck_.” Quinn collapses on top of Rachel while she kisses along her neck. She humps her cock in her soaking pussy, the mix of their cum beginning to overflow and trickle out of her hole. Quinn settles between Rachel’s legs and smiles as they kiss.

Rachel sighs, eyes closing, her arms loose around Quinn’s neck. “I hope you don’t think this is a one-night stand.” Quinn murmurs.

“Inaccurate.” Rachel replies, crossing her arms behind Quinn’s neck. “Firstly, it’s only four in the afternoon—cannot be considered a one  _night_  stand.” At this, Quinn rolls her eyes. “And secondly, I know you can’t resist  _me_  for this to be a one-time thing.”

Quinn laughs. Kisses Rachel’s nose. “Yeah, you’re definitely right.”


	2. Chapter 2

The small room Santana manages to find for their first practice as an official band is cold with barely enough room for the band to squeeze through. Ram, the drummer, has to make do with just her bass drum, the snare, and two cymbals. It was an apartment originally, with one bedroom and a tiny bathroom with a shower. When Rachel arrives with Kurt, Santana, Quinn, and the rest of the band are already setting up.

Coffee cup in hand, Rachel saunters over to where her band mates stand. A week or so already passed since Rachel and Quinn’s first time together. Since then, Rachel spent every night at Quinn’s apartment, alternating between categorizing the blonde’s bookshelves while she cleared up the boxes that cluttered her apartment, and having rough, passionate sex against every surface of Quinn’s apartment. To “christen” the place, she said.

Rachel makes her way to Quinn and sinks down on her lap despite the abundance of surfaces she can rest her bum on. Smiling, the blonde automatically wraps her arms around Rachel’s waist. “Hello to you too, Rachel. Miss me?”

“Like a right arm and a left leg.” Santana retorts. “Even though it’s only been like, a day.”

“I did.” Rachel ignores Santana and planted a kiss on Quinn’s lips. She returns it as her hand rests on the small of Rachel’s back. Humming, Quinn parts her lips and takes Rachel’s lips in her mouth.

“Ugh, god. I don’t want to live through this.” Santana whines as she rises from the couch and walks over to Kurt. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy for you two. Everybody knew you two needed to bang at some point and I’m glad it’s happening but  _eww_.”

Snorting, Quinn draws back from the kiss despite Rachel’s impatient whimper. She rubs her hips, slides her hands up Rachel’s sweater to scratch her back in firm, soothing strokes. “Does that mean you’ve been rooting for us, Santana? That’s so nice of you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get practicing.” Santana plugs in the four microphones. Rachel reluctantly stands up. Quinn’s warmth is sorely missed, but when she feels the blonde wrap her arms around her from behind, she doesn’t miss it so much anymore. Quinn sways them to and fro while Kurt tells them what to sing. And while it is one of Rachel’s rules to sing as best as she can at any given time, it used to be because it feels  _good_  to sing.

Now, however, with Quinn making her feel like a giggling schoolgirl wrapped up in her arms, she can’t bring herself to care.

The fact that Kurt and Santana were her best friends, however, was enough to shake her off her limerent tendencies. She straightens her back and sings the way she needs to, while enjoying the way Quinn presses up against her, singing softly against her ear.

Three songs and a pleased-as-punch Kurt later, he dismisses them for a twenty minute break while he, and some of the band members go out to get takeout from the Thai restaurant down the corner. Santana, shooting a glance at Rachel and Quinn who are wholly focused on each other, called out to join them. At this, Rachel grins and straddles Quinn’s lap, tongue licking along her bottom lip. “So…” She whispers, her fingers tangling with Quinn’s blonde locks. “We’re  _sort-of_  alone now.”

“Sort of?” Quinn cocks a brow, her palms sliding along Rachel’s thigh to cup her ass. She squeezes her flesh, groans at how soft and firm Rachel’s ass is against her hands.

“Ram and her girlfriend are just outside, having a smoke.” Rachel shrugs. “They won’t bother us.”

“Miss Berry, are you saying we should have a quickie?” Quinn hikes up Rachel’s skirt and nuzzles the crook of her neck, licking and nibbling the soft skin there. She deftly unzips her slacks and Rachel slides a hand in to take her half-erect cock out. “Hop on my dick, baby girl. I can’t wait to feel your hot pussy taking my cock.”

“You sure you don’t want my mouth sucking the cum out of you instead?” Rachel grins and kisses along the strong line of Quinn’s jaw. She can feel the blonde’s cheek muscle clench against her lips, and as she strokes her thick cock, Rachel can feel herself getting wetter. Her panties are drenched with her cum. Quinn slides a hand up her skirt and tugs her panties aside.

“That can come later, Rach. I need your pussy—”

“Incoming food alert!” Santana yells from behind the door. At the sound of her loud voice, Rachel yelps and almost falls off Quinn’s lap, if she isn’t holding her tight against her. “Whoever’s in this room better be fully dressed  _and_  not on top of each other in some way, shape, or form!”

Sighing, Rachel rolls of Quinn’s lap. She gives her cock a quick kiss before helping her tuck it back in her trousers with much effort due to the tightness of Quinn’s jeans and the size of her penis. Once Quinn is fully clothed, Rachel fixes her panties and her hair. She hops up and opens the door for Santana and the rest of the band who are carrying cartons of food and packs of beer. “You sure took your time.” Santana teases, smirking at the bulge that forms against the pocket of Quinn’s pants.

After the quick food break and the drinking of the beer, they practice the songs a few more times. Kurt announces that they have an upcoming gig in a few weeks, and that he’ll make up a setlist in a few days. He ends the band practice with that. Quinn says goodbye to the others, her arm looping around Rachel’s hips. “I’m not gonna be home tonight.” She reminds Kurt and Santana. They simply nod and wave goodbye. And so, Rachel leaves the apartment with Quinn’s hand in hers.

They walk the three blocks to go to Quinn’s fully-furnished apartment, with special thanks to Rachel for helping her. Quinn opens the door and ushers Rachel inside, only to be pushed right up against the door. Rachel kisses her, hard and deep, her hands impatient as she tears through Quinn’s button down shirt. “We have all night, Rachel.” The blonde teases, even as she shrugs off her shirt and unbuckles her pants, tugging it low enough to take her cock out. Rachel shimmies out of her panties but keeps her skirt on.

Quinn flips their positions and presses Rachel against the door, her cock rubbing against her smooth thighs. She mouths along her ears, nibbling on her earlobe as she slides her digits along Rachel’s slick folds. But the singer has other plans. She pushes Quinn gently away, pecks her lips, and sinks down on her knees.

Fingers curl around the base of Quinn’s shaft. She gives the thick head a lick, tongue swirling against the piss slit, making Quinn groan and throw her head back. “Rachel…” The blonde shudders and grasps a handful of thick, brown locks. Looking up at her, Rachel smirks and parts her lips. Mouths around the head before wrapping her lips tight around the crown to suck. The velvety feeling of Quinn’s cock against the roof of her mouth feels good, and Rachel has no doubt that it feels even better for the blonde.

Rachel wraps both of her hands around Quinn’s shaft and focuses her lips and tongue against the tip. Having done this before, she knows how Quinn likes being sucked off. Rachel slurps at the head and licks away the precum that is beginning to ooze out of her cockhead. She can hear Quinn’s ragged breathing. Rachel hums at the taste on her tongue, her right hand reaching up to scratch along Quinn’s taut, tensing abdomen, taking her in deeper.

It takes Rachel one smooth attempt to fully swallow Quinn down her throat. Having no gag reflex is a blessing, Rachel thinks, as she  _swallows_ , making Quinn gasp and curl into herself, hands buried in Rachel’s hair. “Can I fuck your throat, baby?” She asks, grinning down at the singer with her mouth full of cock. Quinn thrusts once. “I wanna hear you choke on my dick.”

Rachel hums her permission, and Quinn grins. She does a little shake with her hips and grasps each side of Rachel’s head and thrusts, slow and deep, until the tip of her cock nudges the back of Rachel’s throat. She doesn’t gag, but her throat makes the wet, squelching noise that makes Quinn’s cock twitch inside her mouth. Rachel cups Quinn’s heavy balls that are hitting her chin with every thrust of the blonde and gives them a squeeze, feeling the eggs shift in the soft sac.

Quinn’s hips stutter and the pulsing of her rigid meat becomes steadier against Rachel’s tongue. She yanks her hips away and fists her cock, the head resting against the brunette’s lips, precum dribbling along her tongue. “You’re gonna make me come…” Quinn grunts, her wrist twisting around the crown of her dick. “Where do you want my load, Rachel? In your mouth? Or all over your pretty face?”

Parting her lips, Rachel flicks her tongue against the tip. “Let me taste your warm cum, Quinn.” She purrs softly, her lips puckering to kiss up and down her rigid shaft. Quinn’s toes curl and she slips the head in Rachel’s waiting mouth, and unloads. Ropes of it, thick and white, land on Rachel’s tongue, some hitting the back of her throat. Rachel moans as the taste and the warmth coats her tongue. She tightens her lips and gives a hard suck, her cheeks hollowing.

Quinn slumps right against the door and wipes the sweat from her forehead. Rachel swallows her cum dutifully and stands on shaky legs. Quinn wraps her arms around her and kisses her, lifting her up to take her to her bedroom with Rachel a giggling mess.

“Fuck me now, Quinn.” The singer whines, hiking up her skirt to show the blonde her eager pussy, shimmering from the light of Quinn’s bedroom.  She spreads Rachel’s plump pussy lips apart and gives her slick clit a kiss. At the touch, Rachel groans, her legs spreading wide, butt rising off the bed to feel more of Quinn against her sensitive core.

But Quinn crawls up to Rachel, kissing along her belly, her breasts, her lips. “Want to see you ride me like yesterday.” She murmurs, lying beside Rachel as she mounts her. Quinn smiles, palms her smooth ass. “Ever since you rode me, I can’t get it out of my head, Rachel.” She keeps her cock upright and watches as every inch is swallowed by her girl’s pussy. “Oh  _fuck_  yeah…”

Rachel sits on Quinn’s lap, her ass flush against her thighs, cock buried deep inside her. She bites her lip, adores the stretch that Quinn’s meat does whenever it’s inside her. With a shaky breath, Rachel plants her feet on either side of Quinn’s body and pulls herself up, thighs tensing from the strain. But her elliptical training for years helped her prepare for moments such as these. She rises until only the head of Quinn’s cock is just inside her pussy, before sinking down once more, slow, relishing the stretch and the sensation of being filled.

With a groan, Quinn props herself by the shoulders to watch her cock disappear inside Rachel’s wet cunt. The shimmer of her cum is so delightful to look at whenever it coats her shaft. She thrusts her hips up, meeting Rachel’s ass while she sinks down on her, allowing Quinn to brush the head of her cock right against the mouth of Rachel’s cervix.

The singer screams and falls forward into Quinn’s arms. She wraps her arms around Rachel and gives her cheek a few kisses and humps up into her, balls slapping against the mattress with every rough thrust. “You like how deep I am, baby girl?” Quinn pants raggedly, her voice low and rough in Rachel’s ear. “Your pussy is so fucking wet for me… It feels amazing.”

Whining, Rachel props herself up and rests her hands on Quinn’s tensing abs. She rides her like she’s been doing this for a long time, her hips undulating in waves, her pussy muscles clamping around Quinn, eager to milk her balls dry. Nails dig into the softness of Rachel’s thighs and Quinn grits her teeth. Her fingers seek out Rachel’s clit, wanting her to come first and to come  _hard,_  all over her pumping cock.

And Quinn gets her wish. Rachel shakes, her head thrown back. She stops riding Quinn, her legs trembling shut as she rides out every ebb and every flow of her orgasm, her cum pooling around the base of Quinn’s meat. The blonde grins at the gorgeous sight, still bucking into Rachel’s pussy.

It barely takes a few more thrusts until Quinn is groaning and coming inside Rachel. She wraps her arms around her, holds her tight, her hips stuttering and jerking as she pushes her cum deep inside Rachel’s clenching pussy. She sighs, kisses Quinn’s cheek, and smiles. “Always love it when you come inside me.” She whispers.

“Yeah?” Quinn laughs, shaky and breathless. “I always seem to blow harder when it’s inside you. Must be that gorgeous pussy of yours.” She nuzzles Rachel’s cheek and rolls them over so she’s on top. Quinn rests her forehead against Rachel’s, locking their eyes together, and thrusts  _deep._ Rachel whimpers, digs her nails into Quinn’s back and sighs. “What do you say, baby? How about something slow this time?”

Rachel smiles and cups Quinn’s cheek. Draws her in for a light kiss. “I say yes to that.” She whispers, arms crossing behind Quinn’s neck. Kissing her more and deeper. 


	3. Chapter 3

For the past month, life caught up to Rachel and Quinn, preventing them from spending every waking moment with each other, wrapped up in one another’s arms, naked, while watching the sun rise up between the skyscrapers that made up New York City.

Quinn returned to New Haven for a few weeks to finalize her move, and to make sure she left nothing behind that was of importance back in her dorm. She also had to ensure that her transfer from Yale to NYU would be smoother than a baby’s bottom. That’s the analogy she used to tell Rachel what she was doing back in Connecticut, anyway.

And Rachel, as sad as she was that she couldn’t be with her unspoken girlfriend every hour, had a busy life of her own. Funny Girl’s opening night was approaching, and fast. Work at the Spotlight Diner was also peaking, what with summer vacation and tourists flocking to New York. Every day, Rachel had to go to a three-hour class, work a seven-hour shift, and then go to rehearsals soon after, until she was sure she’d pass out.

But this was the life, and the only thing that was really missing for her, was Quinn.

* * *

After a long day at work, Rachel stumbles back in her shared loft with Kurt and Santana. She waves at her friends and unceremoniously collapses on the couch, her face buried against the soft throw pillows Kurt purchased from Pottery Barn. “I’m so tired,” Rachel whines, craning her neck to look at her roommates. “You two look grim.”

“We were just discussing the fate of our cover band.” Kurt tells her, his mug of tea in his grasp. “We’re thinking of just disbanding, since you’re so busy all the time, and Quinn’s not even in the state. Basically, everyone’s too busy to be in it. Which is fine.” He reassures Rachel. “I’m busy too, so I’m not so surprised that this is how our band ended up.”

Santana shrugs and plops on the couch beside Rachel’s head. “Have you heard from Quinn and when she’ll be coming back? All I know is that she promised that she’ll be home in time for your opening night.” She asks. “You just look so miserable without her here that I can’t even find it in me to enjoy it nowadays.”

“Because we’re friends now, Santana.” Rachel grins and nudges her friend’s side, causing her to jerk since that is her tickle spot. “Anyway, I haven’t heard about Quinn and when exactly she’ll be back.” Rachel sits up, hugs a throw pillow against her chest and sighs. “I miss her though. It’s crazy. I don’t like long distance relationships.”

“This ain’t long distance.” Santana snorts and smacks Rachel with the pillow. “Your girlfriend is just out of town. You’ll live.”

“Yes, obviously Santana.” Rachel rolls her eyes, playful. “But that doesn’t make it any less painful.”

Rachel stands and stretches. “Is pizza okay for tonight? I’m not really in the mood to cook.” Kurt says. Rachel nods, squeezes his shoulders and heads to her bedroom. She jumps on the bed and reaches inside her pocket to check her messages, if any are from Quinn.

— ♥Quinn♥: I’m heading home in three days.

— ♥Quinn♥: The office was dicking around with my transfer papers so it was, in fact, not going smoother than a baby’s butt.

— ♥Quinn♥: But I miss you and I can’t wait to see you again.

Rachel smiles and taps out a reply.

— I miss you too. FaceTime me when you can.

She picks up her iPad and her bath towel. Heads into the bathroom, setting up the iPad on the wall opposing the shower head, behind a plastic casing so it won’t get drenched in case Quinn calls, thanks to Rachel’s ingenuity.

And sure enough, she hears her device ring just as she steps in the shower. She answers the call, the water cascading down to soak her hair. “Hi, Quinn.” Rachel smiles, waving at the iPad. Quinn is on screen, in her hotel room, back against the headboard.

“Oh, I get a treat. Watching my baby shower.” Quinn grins and leans closer to the camera, probably to view Rachel better as she showers. “Turn around, let me see that ass.”

Rachel chuckles and does as Quinn tells her, shaking and shimmying her hips. She hears Quinn groan, and Rachel smirks. “God, I really need to get back to New York. So, how have you been?”

Rachel tells Quinn about her day, and Quinn does the same, while Rachel shampoos her thick, dark hair. She finishes her shower just as Quinn tells her about the fuckups in the registrar’s office. She wraps her towel around herself and pads back to her room, Quinn watching her as she gets dressed.

“Pizza’s here. You want to join us?” Rachel asks as she walks out to the main room where Santana and Kurt are setting up the movie and separating the pizza in paper plates.

“I think I’ll pass. I’m going out with friends in a few minutes. If I stay around too long I think I’ll end up ditching them in favour of you guys.” Quinn chuckles. “I’ll see you in a few days, Rachel. I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Bye, Quinn.” Rachel blows her a kiss and Quinn catches it before hanging up. Rachel sits with her friends with pizza in a movie, but still she longs to be wrapped up in Quinn’s arms. But she braves through it, pushing her longing for Quinn in the back of her head. That’ll happen soon enough. For now, she enjoys herself with her friends.

* * *

On a particularly rainy day, Rachel has a much needed day off for a few reasons: one, she’s really tired; two, her feet are killing her, and three, Quinn is coming home from Connecticut in a couple of hours, and she needs to be there when Quinn heads home to her apartment. Quinn gave her a key before she left so Rachel could keep her plants watered and her mail in order, which is something Rachel doesn’t mind doing for her girlfriend.

Rachel greets the doorman who greets her back with a dip of his head. She checks Quinn’s mailbox and finds a postcard from Cancun, a few bills, and a catalogue about calligraphy brushes and other products. Rachel takes the elevator to Quinn’s floor, and enters her apartment. Sunlight glistens against the floor. Quinn’s small herb garden is absorbing the light. The basil is in need of trimming, and so does the rosemary. Rachel takes the scissors and snips a few leaves and puts some in a Ziploc bag for Quinn to dry out when she gets home. The basil, Rachel puts in the fridge to make a bruschetta with later.

There’s really no need to clean Quinn’s apartment since everything is untouched. So Rachel plucks a book from Quinn’s bookshelf and brings it to the couch. She lays on her stomach, legs swinging back and forth as she reads the novel. Some lines were underlined by Quinn, and it made the reading experience for Rachel better, as if reading this novel allows her to read Quinn as well.

Few hours passed, and Rachel didn’t realize that she fell asleep. Dusk is settling across New York, hues of oranges and yellows like streaks of paint against the previously azure sky. Rachel yawns and stretches, before checking her phone for texts. Sure enough, Quinn texted her, telling her that she was on her way to her apartment. That was at least half an hour ago.

Rachel gets up and heads to Quinn’s kitchen so she can make a home-cooked meal for her girlfriend when she arrives. She dices the tomatoes and toasts some bread in the oven. She tosses the tomatoes and the basil chiffonade in olive oil, and breaks apart the mozzarella balls into manageable pieces.

She’s in the middle of arranging the topping on the surface of the bread when she hears the keys turning and the door opening. Rachel parks the tray on a cooling rack, wipes her hands on a washcloth, and darts out to leap into Quinn’s arms.

“Something smells really good.” Quinn murmurs against Rachel’s neck, her arms tight around her girlfriend’s waist. Quinn kicks her boots off and carries Rachel back to the kitchen and rests her on the countertop. “Oh, you made my favourite. Thank you, baby.” She grins and pecks Rachel’s puckered lips a few times.

Rachel wraps her arms and legs around Quinn while she takes a bite of the crispy bread, crumbs falling on the plate. “I missed you, and now I won’t let you go for at least twenty four hours.”

“Perfectly fine by me.” Quinn says, swallowing. She brushes the crumbs from her palms and hefts Rachel back up and carries her to the bedroom. “I may be hungry for food but I’m hungrier for a lil something else.” She eases Rachel down on her bed and grins.

The sun has finally sunk behind the tall buildings, and lights are turned on in almost every apartment in the city. Rachel claps her hands twice and the lights in Quinn’s room flicker on. The blonde above her kisses her while Rachel works on the buttons of her button-down shirt. She wants Quinn naked, wants to feel her heavy cock in her hand, her skin against her skin.

Rachel gropes at Quinn’s crotch and there she can feel her cock, hard and stretching out her tight jeans. Quinn unbuttons her jeans and pushes it down, low enough for her cock to spring out. Rachel’s fingers immediately curl around it, and she pumps, finger rubbing the slit to coax precum out to aid Rachel’s strokes.

After Quinn strips Rachel naked, she moves to straddle Rachel’s stomach. Her cock, thick and heavy, rests against Rachel’s belly. Quinn humps her hips, dragging her dick against Rachel’s soft skin. “Come up here, let me suck on it.” Rachel whispers. Quinn grunts at that, and she plants one knee beside Quinn’s head, and one foot to prevent herself from putting most of her weight on Rachel.

Quinn’s cock bobs before her, and Rachel only has to open her lips and take the thick head in her mouth. She looks up at Quinn, her tongue tracing her piss slit to taste the precum that steadily leaks out. She grasps the base of Quinn’s meat and bobs her head, focusing her suction and her tongue around the tip for the meantime.

“Shit, baby.” Quinn gasps, her hand cupping Rachel’s cheek. She thrusts, slowly at first. Pushing more of her dick in her mouth, until she is bottoming out, Rachel’s nose brushing her lower belly. There’s nothing quite like getting her cock sucked by Rachel’s godly mouth. The wet, slurping sounds and the sensation of her tongue licking along the area where the shaft and head meets is  _heaven_  for Quinn.

She feels the head of her dick nudging the back of Rachel’s throat, and it spurs her on even more. Rachel can take it. Quinn groans and grips the headboard, and starts fucking her girlfriend’s throat until the wet noises fills her ears. “Ooh, god  _damn_ , Rachel.” Quinn pants, drawing her spit-slick meat out of Rachel’s talented mouth. “Too good, baby. Holy shit. I don’t want to cum yet, hold on.”

Smiling, Rachel keeps her palm on Quinn’s thickness. She sat up and gave the tip a quick lick before kissing her girlfriend, tongue sliding inside her mouth to rub up against hers. “Fuck my ass.” Rachel whispers, palm cupping Quinn’s balls. “I’ve been wanting it again since you told me how much you missed it.”

Quinn grins and cups Rachel’s butt. She squeezes the soft flesh and yanks it apart, dragging a fingertip against her crack. “Get on your hands and knees then. Let me see that butthole.” Rachel scrambles to position, face flush against the bed, back arched, butt high up in the air.

The blonde hums, the bottle of lube in hand. But first, she yanks Rachel’s ass apart again watching as the crinkled flesh flexes and winks at her. Quinn pools spit in her mouth and lets it drip down in ribbons, coating and pooling in the dip of Rachel’s asshole. She then slips her tongue in Rachel’s hole, pushing it in to ease her muscles open.

Rachel gasps at the sensation, her toes curling. Quinn rubs Rachel’s clit as she continues tongue-fucking her girlfriend’s butthole until her muscles are loose, her tongue now able to thicken inside her and lick at her walls. Quinn pulls back and wipes her chin. “There, all ready for my big dick.”

“Hurry, Quinn.  _Please_.” Rachel begs, swinging her hips to entice Quinn into ramming her thick meat inside her greedy, hungry ass. Quinn squats behind Rachel, her cock resting against the cleft of Rachel’s ass. For a moment, Quinn humps into her, spreading the lube and the spit all over her shaft. She then dips the bulky head in Rachel’s tight asshole, and grunts.

“Yes…” Quinn hisses, pushing down deeper, until her entire shaft bottoms out inside Rachel. “Fucking fuck, Rachel…” She pants raggedly. She keeps herself upright with a hand on Rachel’s back, keeping her arched. “You look so good like this, my cock buried in your ass, your back arched like that.” Quinn sighs and starts thrusting, pulling her dick out all the way before slamming it back inside with a loud clap.

Rachel shrieks at the roughness of Quinn’s thrusts. Her pussy is aching. She needs to be truly  _filled._ And as if she can read her mind, Quinn flattens her body against Rachel’s back and ruts into her, while her hand snakes around their joined bodies and plunges two fingers inside Rachel’s dripping pussy. “Holy shit, Rachel.” Quinn pants into her ear, hot breath tickling her. “Your cunt is so fucking loose and soaked. I’m gonna fuck this later, but for now, your ass is  _mine_.” She thrusts sharply, and keeps her hips moving in rough jerks, cock pounding and reaming Rachel’s asshole open with her thick meat.

Quinn adds another finger inside Rachel’s already stretched out pussy and rubs the flat of her palm against her clit. Rachel screams, her arm thrown back to scratch along the skin of Quinn’s back. “I’m gonna come!” Rachel shrieks, and so she does. She gasps, holes squeezing Quinn’s fingers and cock as Rachel gushes all over her fingers, cum dripping down the bed as Quinn fucks her through the intense wave of orgasm that courses through her body.

And it doesn’t take Quinn a long time. She groans, burying her face against Rachel’s neck and unloads, spurt after spurt of thick cum inside her asshole, while the muscles milk her dry. Rachel moans, the sensation of being filled was always her favourite.

Together they slump on the bed, breathless. Quinn humps into Rachel, making sure she pushes her cum deep inside her ass before easing her limp cock out of her. “God  _damn_ , Rachel. You’re amazing.”

Rachel grins and curls against Quinn’s body, wanting to absorb her heat as her own. Quinn sighs, content, her arms wrapping around Rachel’s body.

They must’ve dozed right then, because when Rachel woke, the sky is utterly dark and Quinn is sitting beside her, eating Chinese takeout in boxes. “Morning, sleepyhead.” She grins, kissing her brow. “I got you food, too. It’s in the microwave. Want me to go get it for you?”

Rachel nods, and Quinn gets up, clad only in a loose shirt and pajama pants. She returns with a tall jug of water, the box of food, and chopsticks. She hands it to Rachel and moves to sit behind her, so Rachel can tuck her head against Quinn’s chin and eat. They sit in silence, eating, watching New York City’s lights dance behind the glass wall of Quinn’s bedroom.

“You know,” Quinn says after a drink of water. “New York is huge, and it’s a great big world, but…” She kisses the top of Rachel’s head. “I always end up right here with you. I wonder why that is.”

Rachel hums, takes her time answering. She nibbles a spring roll and chews the springy noodles of her chow mien. “I think,” she finally speaks. “That we’ve always been this two polar opposites. And it’s only laws of science and magnetism that we be together. Like this.” She makes a vague, sweeping motion with her arm. “Times may change us, Quinn. But we belong together.”

Quinn is silent for a moment before she grins and hugs Rachel tightly. “You’re right. So right, Rachel.” She kisses her cheeks repeatedly. “With you, my soul is lucky.”

Rachel beams. “The luckiest.”


End file.
